Pitch Perfect
by TheBigCat
Summary: The universe always sings. You just have to listen to it in the right way.


The universe always sings. You just have to listen to it in the right way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please don't stop the music!<em>" Susan sings along to the instrumental, flicking through the wardrobe. He's listening from outside the room quietly. She really has a wonderful voice.

"_I want to take you away,_" she continued the song, and steps outside in traditional Egyptian clothing, looking, as always, perfect. "_Let's escape into the music-_"

She stops abruptly when she notices the Doctor. "Hello, Grandfather!"

He smiles at her.

* * *

><p>Music is playing again on the TARDIS sound system, and it isn't the Doctor's idea. He thumps the console slightly, and it changes.<p>

"_Wanna see you with it,_

_Sure could treat you right,_

_Give me just a minute,_

_Of your time tonight._"

He locates the button that'll stop the singing, and silence fills the console room. Jamie stumbles into the room, and asks about the noise.

Five minutes later, when they're off on another adventure, and running for their lives, Zoe's humming the same song.  
>He has a feeling it's going to be stuck in his head for the rest of this regeneration.<p>

* * *

><p>Liz must have picked up the tune from a wormhole from the future, because it's certainly not from <em>her <em>time period. Nevertheless, she's been quietly tuning the words under her breath.

"_Here's the thing, we started out friends,_

_It's been cool, but it's all pretend,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Since you been gone._"

He has the overwhelming urge to tell her that the grammar in the song isn't entirely correct, but holds back his lecture. He probably wasn't meant to hear.

* * *

><p>Jo makes a cup of tea, singing in a higher voice than she usually would.<p>

"_But since you been gone,_

_I can breathe for the first time,_

_I'm moving on."_

She's not the best singer, to be perfectly honest. But her pitch is good, and she has a sense of rhythm that not many have.

He decides not to comment, and settles back to listen.

* * *

><p>Sarah plays with the cups in the kitchen, setting them down and picking them up again. He's not even sure if he notices he's at the table, chewing on a jelly baby.<p>

She eventually picks a beat, and repeats it over and over. She hums a bit, before adding a melody to the tapping of the cups.

"_When I'm gone,_

_When I'm go-o-one,_

_You're going to miss me when I'm gone,_

_You're going to miss me by my walk, _

_You're going to miss me by my talk,_

_Oh,_

_You're going to miss me when I'm gone._"

Well, that much is certainly true, he thinks, tucking his little paper bag of jelly babies into his coat, and leaving quickly, letting her continue with the song in peace.

She'd be embarrassed if she knew he heard her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, Mickey, you're so fine,<em>

_You're so fine, and you're mine!_"

He listens to the peppy 80s song with something like morbid curiosity. Tegan always did like her music. He much prefered Mozart, really, but each to their own.

"_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine-!_"

* * *

><p>"<em>-and you're mine,<em>" hummed Nyssa, just using the tune, not the words. "_I'll be yours 'till the end of time_..."

It's a soft song, suiting her perfectly. Tegan picks up the music, harmonizing. "_-like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like-_"

* * *

><p>"<em>-the one in me. That's okay, let's see how you do it.<em>"

Peri dug in the garden, a music device next to her. She can't sing. Never had been able to. But she enjoyed the music, anyway.

There were always songs that made her feel energized and happy. This was one of them.

"_Hit me with your best shot,_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Fire away..._"

* * *

><p>The music trails off, just for a moment. A pause in the workings of the universe as someone leaves. And then the melody is back again.<p>

* * *

><p>Melanie bounced through the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor. She had carrot juice for him that he simply <em>had <em>to drink.

"_Turn the beat around,_" she sang absently. "_Love to hear percussion! Turn it upside down..._"

The Doctor snuck out of a room behind her, attempting to get away before she noticed.

Too late.

She heard the noise, and spun around mid-lyric, catching him in the act of running away.

* * *

><p>Ace didn't consider herself a singer in any sense of the word.<p>

That wasn't to say that she didn't sing in private.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars seem like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, her hair,_

_Falls perfectly without her trying-_"

For a moment, she feels like the greatest musician on earth, or any planet otherwise. The moment is broken when she sees her Professor watching her.

She finishes the line she's on before she starts to scold him for watching.

"_Just the way you are..._"

* * *

><p>For a very long time, music stops entirely. All that can be heard is the screeches and crashes or war and death. But a faint tune echoes in the distance.<p>

And the universe is singing again.

* * *

><p>Rose tosses on a jacket, and snaps her fingers as she darts into the console room.<p>

"_Jumped off the plane at L.A.X, with my dream and my cardigan._"

"Auditioning for the next _Britain's Got Talent_, Tyler?" he asks her, grinning.

She points at him with attitude, and keeps on singing.

"_Welcome to the land of fame excess, whoo! Am I gonna fit in?_"

He sighs, muttering _fantastic _under his breath, and opens the doors. "New York, Earth as promised!"

* * *

><p>She skips outside. "<em>Yeah-ah-ah-ah-ah, it's a party in the USA! It's a party in the USA!<em>"

He's regenerated now, and Martha's sitting on the jump seat, watching him tinker with some electronics.

"This is slightly boring," she notes after a moment. "Aren't we going to visit anywhere?"

He says something that sounds like a disparaging remark about humans, and, a little bit louder, says, "Why don't you make some entertainment yourself?"

So she does. She sings an upbeat, catchy version of 'Price Tag'.

"_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night,_

_When the sale comes first, and the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute, and,_

_Smile._"

He doesn't have the heart to tell her that her G is flat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Won't you, come see about me,<em>

_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby,_

_Tell me, your troubles and doubts, _

_Giving me everything, inside and out._"

She stops singing, and glares at him. "You're won't forget about me, will you, Spaceman?"

He hurriedly assures her that he won't.

* * *

><p>Amy knows there's something wrong. She just can't place it. But <em>something <em>is missing. Something very important... that she can't remember.

She decides to sing. An interlude, of sorts.

"_Turn the beat around,_" she hums. A callback to the past from another girl with flame-red hair who stalked the halls of the TARDIS.

There's still something missing.

* * *

><p>Clara hugs him.<p>

He jerks away, but she grips him tight.

"I'm not much of a hugging person," he manages.

"I don't think you get a vote," she answers. Still sassy, then.

He leaves to get coffee, and he hears her singing a song, changing the lyrics slightly.

"_I got the magic in me,_

_Everytime I touch the track,_

_It turns into gold_

_Everytime I go out, _

_The boys pile onto me._"

He snorts. She may have the magic in her, but he's certainly not affected.

Definitely not.

Maybe.

He's _married_, for God's sake.

* * *

><p>And now River is singing too, and it's just about come full circle.<p>

"_Hey, give me everything tonight,_

_Give me everything tonight,_

_We might not have tomorrow,_

_Let's do it tonight._"

* * *

><p><em>Hands up... I put my hands up...<em>

_Don't you forget about me._

_(Party in the USA)_

_Tonight, I will love, love you tonight,_

_Give me everything tonight._

_(Forget about the price tag)_

_Please don't stop the music._

_(You're going to miss me when I'm gone)_

_Let's do it tonight!_

* * *

><p>The universe always sings. You just have to listen to it in the right way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN-**

**I really, _really, _shouldn't have looked for fanfic inspiration while listening to the Pitch Perfect soundtrack.**

**Pitch Perfect! Amazing movie, watch it.**

**All songs are from that movie, and belong to their respective owners. **

**I was going to give this song a meaningful name, but then I just decided to call it what it really was.**

**Please review!**

**~Kitty)**


End file.
